1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to electrical switching apparatus and, more particularly, to such electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers. The invention also relates to locking apparatus for the operating handle of electrical switching apparatus.
2. Background Information
Electrical switching apparatus include, for example, circuit switching devices; circuit interrupters, such as circuit breakers; network protectors; contactors; motor starters; motor controllers; and other load controllers.
Circuit breakers are well known in the art. An example of a circuit breaker is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,191. Circuit breakers are used to protect electrical circuitry from damage due to an overcurrent condition, such as an overload condition or a relatively high level short circuit or fault condition. Molded case circuit breakers, for example, include at least one pair of separable contacts which are operated either manually by way of an operating handle disposed on the outside of the case or automatically by way of an internal trip unit in response to an overcurrent condition.
Circuit breakers typically have two or three possible operating handle positions, corresponding to the status of the separable contacts. For example, these positions may include an ON position, in which the separable contacts are closed, an OFF position in which the contacts are open, and a tripped position in which the contacts are tripped open. Typically, the handle position corresponding to the tripped position of the contacts is in between the ON and OFF positions.
In circuit breaker installations, for example in a panel board or load center, it is often desirable or essential that the settings of a single circuit breaker, or a group of circuit breakers, remain undisturbed. Unauthorized or inadvertent changing of the position of these breakers could result in annoying interruptions to service or operations, serious damage to an electrical apparatus, or even serious harm to a person. For example, accidental actuation of a circuit breaker might result in electrocution or shock to a person performing electrical work or repair within an office building or home. Therefore, to prevent, for example, another person from inadvertently returning the circuit breaker operating handle to the ON position when a worker is doing electrical work in an area other than the immediate vicinity of the circuit breaker box or electrical panel, safety measures must be taken. One such safety measure is the addition of a locking assembly to prevent displacement of the operating handle.
Although the main purpose of a circuit breaker is to trip during overload or short circuit conditions in order to protect downstream equipment and electrical wiring from damage, it may also be highly desirable to inhibit the circuit interruption function under certain conditions where, for example, the potential fire hazard of a non-opening circuit breaker is deemed to be a lesser hazard than if current flow to downstream devices is interrupted. The decision to accept the risk of fire over some other hazardous consequence may occur during emergencies or other critical situations where loss of life might occur if power is disrupted. Conceivable situations include, for example, circuit breakers employed in connection with combat (e.g., in a battleship under wartime conditions), fire-fighting (e.g., energizing pumps for pumping water to fire hoses in a high-rise building), spacecraft launch (e.g., energizing ground-based circuits critical to a safe launch), mining (e.g., energizing pumps employed to rapidly remove water from a flooded mine shaft), or nuclear power generation (e.g., energizing circuits critical to tripping a nuclear reactor). See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,503. Although most circuit breakers can still trip internally even if the operating handle is held in the on position, a handle lock to prevent displacement of the operating handle would preclude manual operation that might inadvertently remove power in a critical situation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,849,552; 3,214,530; 3,408,466; 4,347,412; 5,147,991; 5,219,070; 5,310,969; 5,412,167; 5,500,495; 5,577,599; and 5,732,815 disclose operating handle locking mechanisms consisting of an assembly of at least two parts and each employs a padlock to lock the handle of the circuit breaker in a fixed position. There are several disadvantages associated with known handle locking mechanisms of this type.
Many known locking mechanisms of this type employ a set or Allen screw to engage the operating handle, in order to prohibit its movement. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,849,552; 5,147,991; 5,500,495; and 5,732,815.
There is room for improvement in locking apparatus for electrical switching apparatus.
There is also room for improvement in electrical switching apparatus employing a locking apparatus.